


Mother Hen

by catty_the_spy



Category: Emma (1932)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: Emma loves an old Ronnie and a new future.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else want a fix-it for a 80 year old movie? Nobody? Just me? Ok.

“Well, gorgeous, the way I see it is you need something to keep you busy.”

“Nonsense,” Emma said, stuffing another pillow under his poor broken legs.

When they’d unearthed him from the wreckage of that awful flying machine, they’d thought he was dead. Praise God he was just in a coma, and soon enough Ronnie was awake and back to his old self again.

“It’s true. Emma, what are you going to do once I’m on my feet? Hmm? You can’t stay shut up in this house by yourself all the time. I’ll gladly let you manage my affairs for the rest of your days, but will that really be enough for you?”

“Between the four of you I don’t have to worry about it. You all need looking after.”

“Those three aren’t exactly suffering. Oh, darling don’t look at me that way. You’ve taken care of me like…well,” and Ronnie laughed, “you _are_ my mother, aren’t you? Step-mother.”

“Oh hush,” Emma said. “I’ve been a good nurse to you, to all of you. And I can’t stop looking after you now.”

“Face it, Emma, your chicks have flown the coop.” Ronnie laughed again. “Say, why don’t we find you a few more. I’m sure there’s some girl around here who’d agree to marry me.”

“Ronnie!”

Mercifully, Ronnie did not propose to the first floozy he found on the street. He did, eventually, meet a sweet young woman just as obsessed with planes as he was, and together they had a brood of children that drove Emma half mad with their boisterous bickering and noise.

In the meantime, Emma took in a few of those young souls who’d been set adrift by the cruelties of the world. It was good to have little children to fuss over again. She certainly had enough room, and enough money.  



End file.
